Trust at Sacred Heart
by yeti89
Summary: Jordan and Dr Cox deal with the reappearance of Julie. Another day at Sacred Heart for the rest of the charachters, Turk vs Dr Kelso, JD vs Dr Cox and Eliot and Carla working together. Just for funsies!


**This is my first story so reviews are welcome but please bare in mind I've not had much experience.**

**This is basically a shift at the hospital with all the usual characters including Julie who I thought would be interesting to bring back and see the reactions of the rest of the staff.**

**Its gonna be about an episode long but that may change depends how I go. ...x**

* * *

'Perr Perr I could arrange something if you let me know!' Jordon argued

'I Reeeeheeeeheeeeleey don't know what to tell you there jorderoney but when _I_ know, I'll be the first to let _you_ know!'. He said gesturing heavily and leaving her feeling unsatisfied with their conversation and defeated as usual.

Jordon called after him 'If you don't find out for me I'll stop bothering to make excuses for why you keep finding the gardener in our bedroom!!'

'Jordon when I found him he begged me to let senora _loca_ free him!'

'…ah Alfredo… wouldn't stay still' Jordon sighed reminiscently ' FIND OUT' she shouted in vain as Perry turned the corner.

Perry turned the corner to find JD standing talking to Carla. It irritated him whenever he saw JD messing around with the nurses when he should be doing something useful. In truth it was Perry who wished he had time to spend idling around like JD seemed to always be doing.

'Jacqueline?!'

JD looked up to see Perry, arms crossed and staring at him. He didn't look like he was in a good mood. But then when _was _Dr Cox in a good mood? …Now he stood looking at him like he was trying to work something out and getting redder with anger by the second.

'What?' JD eventually replied nervously

'Sorry I was just waiting for you to realise that you are actually NOT a little girl talking with her big sister, but are in fact a doctor here at the hospital who's being paid to work, not to stand around deciding what nail polish goes best with your new party frock. It's not even eleven yet and you've left your patients lying out there unseen to and decaying as quickly as Nicole Ritchie's lunch. Get back to work!'

And there it was, rant number one of the morning. JD decided just to let this one go and got back to work as Dr Cox said.

'You seem stressed' Carla said as Dr Cox stopped a while at the nurses counter to go through some patient files.

'I don't _seem _stressed, I am the embodiment _of _stress therefore I _seem…_well…myself! I seem myself.' He said nodding like he agreed with himself.

'oookay' Carla said just letting his nonsense be. 'You have an interesting patient in bed four today…his daughter I think is someone you used to date' she said smiling to herself at the understatement she knew she had just made.

'Carla?' Perry said suspiciously 'who is it?'

'Go see for yourself' she said smiling and gesturing with the patients file towards bed four.

Perry took the file and walked towards the closed curtain. Then he heard a voice, it was familiar but Perry heard a lot of voices in his work so it was no surprise that he couldn't pin point the owner of this one. He drew back the curtain…and there she stood.

'Perry!…glad you could join us, I was hoping we'd get you…dad this is Dr Cox, he's one of the best doctors this hospital's got!' She said cheerily

'Julie.' He said acknowledging her. 'Actually _I'm _the best doctor now, They fired Dr Thomas after he set fire to his desk…

'Really?' Julie replied with natural disbelief

'I should know… I gave him the matches!' He told her with a big grin on his face.

'Still playing with fire I see'

Dr Cox ignored this last comment and addressed the man lying in the bed.

'So we've got a case of acute angina here, nothing to get too worried about'

'I was sure I was having a heart attack' The old man replied, then looking up at his daughter and taking her hand he added 'I thought I'd never see this one again'

'Wishful thinking I'm afraid pal, nope you're gonna be fine. We'll keep you here over night just to be sure though, I'll be back to check on you in a while.'

'Thanks doctor' The old man replied

Perry nodded, clipped the file onto the end of the bed and left. Julie walked after him

'So you not gonna say hi properly, and here I was hoping for a good old fashioned catch up' She said as he collected another patients file

'Hi Julie, I'd stay and chat but I just don't want to' he said smirking

'c'mon, lets have coffee, when u got a break?' she asked as she fiddled with the top button of her shirt.

'actually I got a break in twenty…I was gonna go see Jordan.'

'oh…right, hows that going…with the baby and all?' Julie asked trying to sound casual

'Great thankfully Jack takes after his father, I've seen no demonic evil in him yet although what he fills his diapers is definitely unholy' said jokingly. Then Perry paused and said more sincerely 'It's going good though'. They both hesitated before Julie's phone began to ring.

Dr Cox scratched his head and said 'I'll see you around Julie' leaving her to go and do rounds.

'Hey Julie' Eliot called as she turned round the corner and saw Julie standing talking on her cell phone. 'oh…sorry' she said lowering her voice to a hushed tone.

'we getting new meds?' Eliot asked Carla who was at the nurses station.

'err…no…she's here visiting her father' Carla answered realizing what Eliot meant

'Oh no…I just grinned at her'

'So'

Well, she's probably grieving!'

'Eliot he's got angina…he's not dying!'

'Does Dr Cox know she's back?' she asked excitedly

'Yeah he just saw her'

'oh Carla! You're meant to page me when something's going on! That's why we got our special gossip339 number'

'Elliott, it's a hospital…I'd be paging you all the time!…I'm sorry I'm just too busy!'

'okay, well any gossip involving dr Cox is page worthy, …I let you know!'

'You mean about Alvin from paediatrics throwing up on your shoes or when sexy Steve touched your boob by accident?…coz I'd have been fine not knowing about either'

'Well if sexy Steve touches my other boob, _You _will be the last to know!!' Eliot said whined defiantly

'oh-no-what-have-I-done!' Carla replied sarcastically smiling at Eliot's over dramatic outburst

So how long is Julie in town for?' Eliot said

'Eliot she never moved away!'

'oh really?…well we should take her out…cheer her up if her dads ill'

'Eliot! I'm not sure if I really like her!'

'Carla your always saying that about people…we should get to know her before we judge her'

Carla scoffed 'hmmph…what about my Edmundo!?'

'Carla you set me up with your 18 year old cousin… he had a moustache!'

'You said you were desperate to meet someone!' Carla replied defensively

'Not someone who has star wars posters in his bedroom!'

'What about…

'Err…before you say something…JD didn't have a poster!'

'No he had a life-size cut-out of princess leia!

'Yes well…I don't like moustaches …they tickle my chin okay!' She exclaimed in a pitched cry

Carla rolled her eyes and giggled to herself.

'Hey girl…you got any food back there?…I'm starving, my transplant went long' Turk complained

'sure baby, you can have my sandwich' Carla told him

Turk rewarded her with a kiss on the nose. 'You are the sandwich queen!' he shouted as he checked out the bread roll and hopped onto the counter to eat it.

'Turkleton!' A voiced boomed from down the hallway

Turk dropped his head in disappointment as he recognised the voice of Dr Kelso coming his way

'You didn't think because you gave a young woman a new kidney you were done for the day did you?! He asked him sarcastically.

Turk sighed and said 'no sir'

'That's what I thought…'

'He's allowed a break though' Carla protested

'I'll be the one to decide when and where he takes his breaks!' he replied sternly and then turning towards Turk he added 'Right now the only break your gonna get is one in you right leg if you don't get back to work'

'Sir you can't say that to him, you just threatened his welfare…he could sue you' Ted's meek voice said seemingly out of nowhere

'Well thank you for giving him ideas Ted…'

'It's true, I could sue you sir' Turk smiled as he got the upper hand over his boss

'What do you want?' A defeated Kelso asked him

'I want to eat my lunch here…now.' He replied simply

'Fine'

'_and_…I want you to give Carla your lunch… coz I just ate hers!' he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich

'Okay…Ted give him my lunch' He ordered

'Sir you didn't bring any lunch'

'Then give him your lunch…for goodness sake Ted'

'aaaw' Ted sighed as he handed over his brown paper bag.

With that Dr Kelso left the nurses station followed by a hungry Ted.

JD was seeing a patient who was in the bed next to Julie's father, so he decided to go and introduce himself. He felt sure Dr Cox would have mentioned him, or perhaps Julie had…he remembered how Julie had said she liked the look of his tush. Maybe even _he _had a shot with her now Dr Cox was out of the picture. Best not tell Dr Cox though, he thought to himself.

'Hello Sir I'm Dr Dorian' JD introduced himself as he walked into the old mans cubicle.

'Hello, I thought Dr Cox was my physician' he wondered

'Well, he is, but I was just double checking things…I know your daughter'

'You know Christie?'

'Erm…no , I know Julie…your daughter right?' He said looking at the end of the bed for the patients name to be sure.

'oh I thought you meant my youngest daughter, she's about your age'

JD looked intrigued 'oh right, is she also in pharmacology?'

'No she's in high school'

'Er, Sir I'm almost thirty…I'm a doctor!' he said pulling at his name tag to prove it

'Oh I thought you were a student'

'It's probably my boyish good looks and youthful athleticism that fooled yah' he suggested

'nope, it was pretty much your badge…the one that says "I'm a MEDICAL STUD" and then it's got "ENT" in brackets.'

'oh right…my friend Turk gave me it….I think he stole it off a student.'

'Newbie!' Dr Cox bellowed

'Both the men turned their heads as Dr Cox came into the cubicle.

'Newbie, can you tell me why you are not seeing patients of your own by the time I finish telling you what annoys me most about working here…go'

'Well I…

'YOU' Dr Cox smiled triumphantly cutting JD off 'Ding Ding you lose, Now go see your husband to surgically remove that foot of yours from your mouth and tell him to stop stealing things from my med students!'

JD hurried past Dr Cox. Rant number two he thought to himself, next time he'd be ready with a quick one-liner that would knock him for six. Maybe Brown Bear could help he thought as he walked down the corridor.

'Well, how you feeling?' Dr Cox asked

'Good, lunch was surprisingly good here'

'Yeah?…I wouldn't know… the food they serve in the canteen I think is how we get 80 per cent of our patients!' He said jokingly

The old man laughed and Dr Cox realised that this guy was alright, even if his daughter was trouble. The two men chatted for a while and before long Dr Cox was enjoying himself. Then Julie came back in the room.

'Sorry Dad, business' Julie explained

'That's okay doll'

'You still poisoning people for a living…I haven't seen you around here lately' Dr Cox said to Julie as She came further towards the bed and sat down beside her father. She gave him a wry smile and then turned towards her dad

'He been bothering you?' She said playfully

'This young Man has been giving me tips on who's gonna win the red wings game this weekend…multi talented, this doctor' He said proudly

'He's talented alright' Julie replied looking up at Perry who was now beginning to feel uncomfortable about her father's fondness for him in front of a woman who clearly didn't feel the same.

'Perry can I speak to you for a moment alone' Julie said getting up and telling her father she would be just a minute.

The two of them walked round the corner.

'Perry I know you have a good thing with Jordon so I'm not here to play dirty…I just wanted to leave it better than I did before' She said looking up at him

Perry nodded and without any sarcasm or joking he replied 'I wasn't fair to you…I should have apologised at the time.'

'okay well water under the bridge…you know if you are free for a platonic coffee I'd love to hear about jack' she smiled

'Sure'

They both went to the Cafeteria after Julie got her purse. As they walked along Carla saw them together and since she had been feeling guilty about teasing Eliot earlier she decided to page her friend

_BEEP BEEP_

Eliot read the message. 'ooh one second' she said

'Where did they go?' Eliot said as she came whizzing round the corner

'God Eliot! Were you standing there waiting or something, how did you get here so fast?' Carla asked shocked to see Eliot so quickly after paging her.

_'_erm…I was…' and then lowering her voice to an almost inaudible whisper 'kissing Steve in the closet'

'YOU WERE KISSING SEXY STEVE' Carla exclaimed

'Hi Steve' they both chorused as Steve walked past them

'oh my god Carla!!' Eliot cried

'Why didn't you page me?'

'I was kind of in the middle off something…plus you didn't want to be paged about anything I did anyway remember'

'Yeah but lip action isn't anything…it's something! so are you going on a date with him?'

'Well I came here before we could talk'

'Elliot did you just leave him in the cupboard mid kiss?'

'Well, this is important'

'ELIOT!!

'He's fine, c'mon where did they go?'

The two of them ran off like schoolgirls down the hallway and along to cafeteria to spy on Dr Cox and Julie.

'You know what would be fun…' Eliot said as the two got in line to pay for a soda

'Where are they?'

Eliot and Carla began to regret telling Jordan that Dr Cox and Julie were having a secret lunch together in the cafeteria but it was too late because before they knew it Jordon had shown up and was now storming over towards her partner's and his ex lover's table.

* * *

**I'll be writing more anyway...but please review thanx**


End file.
